Cegukan ke-100
by RallFreecss
Summary: Cegukan 100 kali dan kau akan mati. Kalimat itu terus tengiang di telinga Saitama dan Tatsumaki hingga keduanya heboh mencari cara untuk menghentikan cegukan Tatsumaki. Bahkan, Genos dan Fubuki pun ikut diseret. Saitama/Tatsumaki. Warn Inside. Kriuk.


**Title :**

 **Cegukan ke-100**

 **Genre :**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot**

* * *

Pagi itu, Saitama, Genos, dan Tatsumaki menikmati sarapan bersama sembari menonton televisi.

Ketiga orang yang sudah layaknya keluarga bahagia itu—entah yang mana yang menjabat sebagai Ayah, Ibu, dan Anak—melahap sarapan masing-masing dengan tenang sambil menyimak berita yang ditayangkan pagi itu.

Sepertinya tidak ada tanda bahwa akan ada serangan besar hari itu, jadi yang mengisi acara berita kali ini adalah mengenai angka kematian yang mulai menurun berkat kerja keras para pahlawan memberantas kejahatan.

"Hoo, angka kematiannya menurun." Komentar Saitama.

"Bukankah itu kabar yang bagus, _sensei_." Sahut Genos.

"Hmph, para pahlawan itu harus bekerja lebih keras lagi," Tatsumaki menambahkan.

Ketiganya kemudian kembali makan dalam tenang hingga tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi asing mengusik telinga Genos dan Saitama. "Bunyi apa itu!?"

 _Hik_.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi suara itu sangat dekat, _Sensei_!" Genos masuk dalam mode siaga.

 _Hik_.

"Ah, terdengar lagi! Tapi kenapa aku rasanya pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya, ya?" Saitama menggaruk kepalanya. "Mungkin _sensei_ pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tetaplah wasapada _sensei_ , kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!"

Ketika kedua orang itu tengah heboh sendiri, tiba-tiba saja meja kecil di hadapan mereka itu digebrak oleh Tatsumaki, "Hei! Itu hanya suara cegukanku, dasar bodoh! Tenanglah dan jangan panik seperti itu, bola lampu! _Hik_!"

"Eh? Kau cegukan?" tanya Saitama, Tatsumaki mengangguk.

"Seriusan?" tanya Saitama lagi, " _Hik_!" Tatsumaki kembali mengangguk.

Detik berikutnya, Saitama kembali lebih heboh dari pada sebelumnya, ia teringat akan mitos bahwa jika kau cegukan seratus kali maka kau akan mati. Genos yang sudah mengetahui kalau hal semacam itu tak mungkin terjadi baru saja akan menjelaskan semuanya jika saja Tatsumaki tak ikut-ikutan panik.

Dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu tampak begitu percaya dengan mitos tua tersebut. Genos pun hanya bisa terdiam tanpa dapat banyak berkomentar.

"Genos! Berapa banyak lagi cegukan yang tersisa sebelum cegukan ke seratus terjadi!?" tanya Saitama. "Tersisa sembilan puluh lima cegukan lagi, _Sensei_!"

"Hei! Apa yang harus kita lakukan! Sembilan puluh lima lagi aku akan mati! _Hik_! Ah, tersisa sembilan puluh empat lagi!" Tatsumaki kehilangan sikap tenangnya dan mulai panik.

Saitama menggenggam kedua bahu Tatsumaki erat, "Tenanglah aku akan berusaha menghilangkan cegukan itu!"

Tatsumaki mengangguk dengan mata yang begitu percaya pada Saitama. "Genos kau bantu aku juga!"

"Baik!"

Genos dengan senang hati memberikan bantuan pada gurunya itu karena jarang-jarang beliau meminta bantuan seperti itu. Dengan setujunya Genos memberi bantuan maka, operasi penghentian cegukan Tatsumaki pun dimulai.

"Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu berhenti cegukan," kata Genos, "Hah?"

Genos menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghelanya pelan. "Pendek."

Dalam sekejap, Genos melayang ke tembok dan menghantamnya dengan keras. Saitama langsung meneriakkan nama _cyborg_ itu ketika melihat muridnya sudah menyatu dengan dinding.

"Hmph, terimakasih karena sudah mencoba, Genos." Ucap Tatsumaki sinis kala Saitama berusaha menarik keluar Genos dari dinding tempat pemuda itu terlempar.

 _Hik_.

Ah, lagi-lagi Tatsumaki cegukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan mencobanya kali ini," ucap Saitama setelah berhasil menolong Genos. Tatsumaki mengangguk, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Saitama untuk menghilangkan cegukannya.

Saitama mendekati Tatsumaki pelan-pelan dengan canggung, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, jarak antara mereka semakin dekat hingga akhirnya Saitama menyentil dahi Tatsumaki. "Hoi,"

Suasana seketika sunyi senyap, Tatsumaki yang terdiam menatap lurus ke arah Saitama tanpa berkedip. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja wanita itu meringis, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Saitama dan Genos mulai panik karena berpikir bahwa Tatsumaki akan menangis, tapi tangisan itu tak sempat terlaksana karena tiba-tiba saja Tatsumaki kembali cegukan.

 _Hik_.

Lagi-lagi operasi penghentian cegukan Tatsumaki gagal.

Saitama dan Genos pantang menyerah. Mereka terus mencoba cara-cara lain mulai dari yang normal hingga yang konyol. Semua saran yang ditawarkan ada yang diterima Tatsumaki tanpa mengomel ada juga yang membutuhkan waktu 30 menit sebelum akhirnya Tatsumaki mau melakukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan minum air? Ku dengar itu dapat menghilangkan cegukan!" ujar Genos.

Kemudian Saitama membawakan Tatsumaki dua galon air dan menyuruh wanita minimalis itu untuk meneguk semuanya hingga habis. Tapi bahkan setelah Tatsumaki menegaknya walau harus kembung,

 _Hik._

Ya, cegukan itu masih saja belum hilang.

"Menahan napas?"

 _Hik_. Masih gagal.

"Oh, oh, aku pernah dengar kalau berdiri dengan tangan dapat menghilangkan cegukan!" seru Saitama. Tatsumaki mengerjakannya dengan wajah kesal, dengan mudah wanita itu melakukannya tanpa kendala sedikit pun.

"Wah, dia hebat." Komentar Genos.

"Tatsumaki, kau tak gunakan kekuatanmu untuk manipulasi gravitasi atau semacamnya sehingga kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah bukan?" tanya Saitama curiga.

"Berisik! _Hik_!"

Oh, lagi-lagi Tatsumaki cegukan.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih!? Dari tadi solusi yang kalian berikan tidak ada yang berhasil! Aku masih terus cegukan, dasar bodoh! _Hik_!" gerutu Tatsumaki yang sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya kali ini.

Genos hanya diam, Saitama menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

Tiba-tiba apartemen itu bergetar, " _Sensei_! Sesuatu yang bertenaga besar sedang mendekat kemari!"

Genos dan Saitama segera berlari menuju teras, melihat keluar dan benar saja mereka menemukan seekor monster menyerupai dinosaurus raksasa meratakan bangunan-bangunan kosong di sekitar kediaman Saitama.

Tatsumaki yang sudah sangat kesal langsung saja terbang keluar dengan wajah mengerikan dan segera menghadap monster songong itu.

"Hm? Apa-apaan kau? Ingin melawanku?" tanya monster itu kala Tatsumaki mendarat pada moncongnya. Tatsumaki memincingkan matanya, "Kau, saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting. Enyahlah, kau mengganggu." Hardik Tatsumaki dengan suara sinis.

Monster itu tertawa mengejek, "Memangnya gadis kecil sepertimu bisa apa berani-beraninya mengusirku seperti itu, hah!?"

"Gadis kecil katamu!?" teriak Tatsumaki murka, reruntuhan bangunan yang berserakan karena ulah monster biadab itu tiba-tiba saja naik ke udara, aura hijau yang mengelilinginya merupakan tanda bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Tatsumaki. "Tak bisa diampuni!"

Setelah teriakan itu, kota Z kembali bergetar dahsyat karena puluhan bongkahan bekas gedung yang ada di sana berterbangan menubruk monster tak tahu sopan santun itu tanpa ampun hingga tubuhnya hancur menjadi kepingan kecil.

"Hmph, itulah akibatnya karena berani menyebutku anak kecil!"

Saitama memandang sembari tersenyum lebar, "Oouu! Kau hebat, Tatsumaki!"

"Ya, berapa kali pun akan ku akui bahwa dia memang kuat," gumam Genos.

Tatsumaki kembali dengan wajah puas, tapi raut wajah itu segera berubah ketika kaki kanannya baru saja memijak lantai apartemen Saitama. _Hik_.

Dia berhasil mengalahkan monster yang entah muncul dari mana itu tapi gagal hilangkan cegukannya. Bagus sekali.

Wanita itu kini duduk dipangkuan Saitama sambil memeluk bantal kesal, ia terlampau frustasi menghadapi cegukan kecilnya. _Hik_. Oh, dia cegukan lagi.

Saitama hanya mengusap-usap kepala Tatsumaki, mencoba menyemangati wanita itu sembari menunggu Genos memberikan solusi lain walau sebenarnya ia sendiri sama tegangnya dengan Tatsumaki mengingat wanita itu sudah cegukan lebih dari 70 kali.

"Satu-satunya cara yang belum kita coba adalah mencoba mengejutkannya, _sensei_." Ujar Genos setelah lama merenung.

"Mengejutkannya?" Saitama menerawang, "Tapi bagaimana?"

"Untuk itu biar aku mencobanya." Genos bangkit dari duduknya dan kini berpindah ke sebelah Saitama. "Tatsumaki, lihat kemari sebentar."

 _Hik_. Tatsumaki menoleh malas.

Genos mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah wanita itu, "Kau tidak bermaksud menggosongkannya, bukan, Genos?" tanya Saitama.

 _Cyborg_ itu tak menjawab, ia masih saja mengarahkan tangannya dengan wajah serius ke arah Tatsumaki. "Siap?"

Tatsumaki mengangguk pelan. Genos menarik nafas dalam lagi dan kembali menghelanya, mesin-mesinnya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Saitama tegang, Tatsumaki diam-diam juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. Ketika suara mesin-mesin itu semakin nyaring dan mengeluarkan sinar-sinar menyilaukan bagai sinar dewa, sesuatu tiba-tiba aja keluar dari tangan robot itu.

 _Pooof_!

"Hah?"

Tiga tangkai bunga berwarna kuning muda kini ada di dalam genggaman _cyborg_ itu. Saitama bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, memuji Genos atas kemampuannya yang seperti tukang sulap keliling. Genos menyodorkan bunga-bunga itu pada Tatsumaki, menyuruh wanita itu untuk menerimanya. Ketika tangan mungil Tatsumaki hendak mengambilnya...

Tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangan Genos terpisah dari lengannya.

"Hii!"

"Bagaimana? Kau terkejut?"

 _SLAP!_

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengerjaiku seperti itu, dasar _cyborg_ bodoh! _Hik_!"

Genos mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dihantam koran pagi Saitama karena ulah Tatsumaki. "Baiklah, mari kita coba cara lain."

 _Cyborg_ itu terus mencoba mengejutkan Tatsumaki dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari yang normal hingga tak normal. Saitama juga kadang-kadang dilibatkan untuk membuat sang esper terkuat itu terkejut. Bahkan, Genos harus repot memanggil Fubuki untuk ikut serta membuat Tatsumaki kaget dengan membuat berita palsu bahwa diam-diam Saitama juga berkencan dengan adik Tatsumaki itu.

Tapi, bukannya cegukannya hilang, Saitama malah dilempar keluar apartemen oleh Tatsumaki karena hal itu. "Hm, ternyata cara seperti itu pun tidak berhasil, kah.." Genos merenung sembari memandangi gurunya yang _nyungsep_ di semak-semak karena ulahnya.

"Oi, Genos! Lakukan dengan benar, dong!" seru Saitama dari bawah sana setelah ia membersihkan diri dari ranting dan dedaunan yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

Cegukan Tatsumaki masih belum berhenti, bahkan setelah adiknya ikut turun tangan. Saitama pun semakin mengerahkan kemampuannya begitu juga dengan Genos menjadi lebih serius dalam misinya untuk menghentikan cegukan Tatsumaki walau akhirnya semua usaha mereka gagal total.

" _Sensei_ , hanya tersisah dua cegukan lagi sebelum cegukan ke seratus, Tatsumaki." Genos mengingatkan.

 _Hik_.

"Oh, hanya tersisa satu lagi."

Fubuki memukul meja, wajahnya tampak cemas, "Jadi kakakku akan mati jika ia cegukan sekali lagi?! Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

Saitama gigit jari, Genos memutar otak lebih keras, Tatsumakinya sendiri sudah putus asa memeluk Saitama erat karena jika ia sampai cegukan sekali lagi maka mungkin ia tidak bisa melihat pria itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Saitama memutuskan.

Pria itu kemudian memanggil Tatsumaki lembut, memintanya mengadah dan melihat wajah dirinya. Tatsumaki melakukannya dengan patuh, ia memandang Saitama dengan mata berair seperti hari itu.

Saitama kemudian menunduk dan memangkas semua jarak yang ada, bibirnya mengecup lembut pipi Tatsumaki yang dingin karena ketakukan. Genos dan Fubuki yang menyaksikan aksi nekat Saitama itu sembari menahan nafas, keduanya tak mampu bersuara dan hanya menyimak dalam diam.

Setelah mempertahankan kecupan itu selama beberapa detik, Saitama pun melepaskannya dan menggruk pipinya canggung. "Karena kau melarangku mencium di bibir, jadi aku lakukan di pipi saja. Boleh, kan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah cegukanmu sudah berhenti?"

Tatsumaki terperangah, ia tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya memandangi wajah Saitama dengan mulut ternganga kecil. "Tatsumaki?"

Ketika ia tersadar, semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajah wanita esper itu, senang serta malu memenuhi dadanya. Tapi Tatsumaki yang tak bisa jujur akan perasaannya langsung memegang bagian pipinya yang tadi dikecup dan segera menerbangkan remot televisi ke arah Saitama dan menghantamkannya ke wajah pria itu.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Aduh!"

Fubuki tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiri Tatsumaki dan memeluknya erat, ia usap-usapkan wajahnya pada Tatsumaki saking bahagianya pahlawan peringkat atas kelas B itu.

"Cegukanmu berhenti, kak! Syukurlah!" seru Fubuki.

"Anda berhasil, _sensei_!" Genos ikut berseru. Saitama yang sudah selesai mengusap wajahnya kini tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tatsumaki pelan, " _Yokatta, ne_ , Tatsumaki."

Tatsumaki menggembungkan pipinya yang kemerahan, untuk menahan air mata agar tak mengalir, kemudian gadis itu segera menghambur pelukan ke arah Saitama hingga pria itu terjatuh dan berbaring di lantai sementara Tatsumaki membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh pria itu.

Fubuki mengusap air matanya dan kemudian tersenyum lega, Genos pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, sebenarnya _cyborg_ itu ingin mengatakan bahwa kabar mengenai jika cegukan 100 kali akan menyebabkan kematian itu jelas mitos belaka alias sama sekali tak benar. Tapi, ia tak ingin merusak momen mengharukan itu karena ini mungkin bisa menjadi pembelajaran yang baik baginya.

Sesekali tak merusak suasana mungkin ada bagusnya.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
